


Chains of Love

by AmantDeDragon



Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II V
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Mistress, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmantDeDragon/pseuds/AmantDeDragon
Summary: After the fall of Shadaloo, Cammy White finds herself smitten by a spider's charm. Slowly, her inner masochist gets brought out as Juri struggles to come to terms with her feelings for her submissive.





	

Cammy’s breath was heavy, her pale face flushed as she felt Juri’s fingers plundering every inch of her body, panties around her knees, back against the wall of the union station closet. The spidery woman had her hair down. It fell around her glinting, hungry eyes as she all but ripped open Cammy’s dress uniform. This was wrong. Juri Han was a criminal. A fugitive, a former agent of Shadaloo. She and Cammy had fought dozens of times in the past. Cammy should have her in handcuffs, locked in a cell. But she didn’t. She couldn’t. Not after the first time she’d felt her touch. 

“Juri...d-don’t stop…” Cammy’s crisp british accent faltered, her discipline rocked by the woman’s touch. She simply grinned, undoing the soldier’s plain black bra, freeing her perky, pleasing tits. She looked into Cammy’s eyes, grin plastered on her face.  
“I wanna hear you, babe. Make lots of noise for me.” She brushed the hair out of her face and leaned down, mouth going to one of Cammy’s bright pink nips. She gave one a teasing, halting lick before taking it between her teeth and biting down. Cammy groaned, trying to keep quiet enough to not get caught. That proved to be difficult when one of Juri’s long, lovely fingers slipped easily into her pink folds. She gave a little giggle. “You’re so wet already. We haven’t even started, baby.” Cammy’s chest rose and fell rapidly as Juri’s finger worked. She tried to think back to what started this sordid affair, how she became Juri Han’s submissive. It was during Operation C.H.A.I.N.S.

 

Russia was cold, but the bar that Helen’s allies were using as a base was well heated, almost stuffy, at least in the back room Cammy was staying in. She sat on a chair, watching Decapre’s sleeping form, wrapped in blankets. Lost in thought for a moment. Then, a single, loud knock came at the door, followed by a familiar, abrasive voice.

“I’m coming in.” The door swung open, revealing Juri Han, clad in that skintight suit. She walked in, shutting the door behind her with her feet. Cammy looked up at her, scowling. 

“Must you be so loud? She’s resting.” She pointed at her sister, snoring softly under the wool blankets. Juri rolled her eyes, hand on her hip.

“Oh come on, she’s gonna be out for at least another day. She’s gotta sleep off a king sized Psycho Power hangover.” She leaned up against a wooden table, staring at Cammy. She waited for her to say something, but Juri remained silent. The Delta Red’s scowl deepened.

“If you didn’t have anything to say, why’d you disturb us?” Juri simply smiled, stepping forward. Cammy’s fist instinctively tightened as she walked towards her, but the lithe woman simply pulled up another chair, sitting with her feet up on the table.  
“I bet you’re wondering why I even bothered saving you and that roughed up doll.” She looked back at Decapre, amused. Cammy huffed.

“Because you hate Bison, and like seeing him annoyed.” Juri nodded, leaning forward. 

“I mean...that’s true. But that’s not the only reason I did it, Miss White.” Cammy bristled at the use of her last name. That seemed to please Juri. “I did it because, despite our differences, I’ve come to enjoy your company...and I know you’ve come to enjoy mine.” Someone must have cranked up the room temperature, because Cammy’s face was feeling hot.

“Wha-no I have not! That’s absurd. I find you detestable.” Juri giggled softly, leaning forward further, hand on her leather clad thigh.

“You’re a terrible liar. I’m not dumb, or blind. I’ve seen you looking.” Her hand brushed down her body in an alluring manner, capturing Cammy’s eyes along with it. “I’ve felt how you clung just a little too tightly to me on my bike.” Cammy’s face was flushing. She crossed her legs.

“Yes! So I wouldn’t fall off, you bitch!” Decapre groaned in her sleep, shifting around. Cammy lowered her voice, leaning closer. “It’s not like I can’t help but look, with the way you choose to dress.” Juri laughed at that. 

“A bit hypocritical, coming from you. That little combat leotard of yours is so skintight I know your cameltoe better than the back of my hand.” Cammy blushed furiously, opening her mouth to throw an insult back at the woman, but she never got the chance. Instead, Juri swooped in for the kill, taking Cammy’s head in her hand and pulling her into a deep, sensual kiss. Her tongue rolled and rubbed around Cammy’s mouth, her hands rubbing across her chest. She knew she should pull away. Resist. But she couldn’t. Some part of her wanted this. The part that shivered in delight every time Juri looked her way, the part that hungrily devoured Juri’s lovely form when it thought she wasn’t looking. The same part that spurred on her hand late at night, thinking about her friend Chun-Li, and as of late, Juri herself. That part of her surged up from the depths and took root in her heart as Juri kissed her. Her heart thumped in her chest when she finally broke the kiss, hand on her stomach. They both looked at each other for a long while.Then Juri put her hands on her shoulders, steering her towards the door, leaning up against her, she whispered into her ear. “Let’s find someplace quiet. Wouldn’t want to wake your precious sister up when I’m fucking you.” Cammy’s breathing was heavy, her hands tingly. Juri found an empty bedroom and closed the door, shoving Cammy onto the bed. She locked it with a click, and began unzipping her suit. “Get out of that silly green swimsuit. I wanna see your body, lovely.” Cammy’s heart leapt when Juri called her that. She was already taking off her boots and gloves. She struggled with her holster before tossing it onto the floor, unzipping her suit like it was eating her alive. Juri was taking her time, slowly sliding the purple outer layer of her suit down. She looked at Cammy’s nude form, licking her lips. “You wanna see me too, right?” Cammy’s voice sounded strange to her, a breathless whisper, as warmth and wetness flooded her core.

“Yes…” Juri grinned, reaching behind her back and unzipping the tight black undersuit, sliding out of it with ease. Cammy’s breath caught in her throat. Juri’s body was toned, but not muscular. Her breasts were firm, but larger than she’d expected. Her arms were nice but her legs, those perfect, weaponized legs, much like Cammy’s own, were heaven. And what was between them was nirvana. Under a neatly trimmed black bush sat Juri’s honeypot, a lovely, almost dusky set of lower lips that hung just ever so slightly, giving Cammy a tantalizing glimpse at her new lover’s sex before she hid it again, striding over to the bed.

“Lay out, spread out. I want to go over every inch of you.” The korean woman reached up, undoing the complicated style her hair was in, letting it fall about her face. Cammy obeyed, arms up, legs spread wide, looking up at her with bated breath. Juri climbed onto the bed, her fingers starting at the very top, Cammy’s lips. Her finger trailed down her neck, reaching her perky, smallish tits. She caressed them, thumbs running over her pink nips. Cammy let a small moan escape her as Juri’s hands moved slowly down, sliding across Cammy’s toned stomach. Juri bit her lip. “You know, I was teasing you about looking...but I’ve been looking too.” Her voice lost that threatening edge it always had, barely above a murmur. It made Cammy’s heart stop. Then Juri’s fingers travelled lower, lower, until they met Cammy’s pink, tight, soaked lips. The feeling of Juri’s fingers brushing over her most private spot made Cammy’s skin tingle, another groan escaping her throat. Juri licked her lips. “Have you ever been with anyone?” Cammy shook her head. “I’m surprised. I’ve seen you looking at your cop friend sometimes. The way you talk about her.” The mention of Chun-Li made Cammy come back to reality for a moment, sucking in some breath. She started to sit up, stuttering.

“I-I can’t do this...I...Chun-Li will…” Juri silenced her with another kiss, fingers still rubbing her slit. Cammy’s eyes went half lidded. Juri leaned back.

“Forget about her. She can’t give you what I can.” Juri’s hands rubbed Cammy’s shoulders. “I know what you like...I’m good at reading people.” Cammy’s breath quickened. “You want a woman to rule you...to treat you like a princess, but fuck you like a whore.” Cammy groaned again as her untrained pussy was penetrated by one of Juri’s long digits. “You want someone to tell you how beautiful you are while she’s got her hand around your throat.” Cammy’s breathing was heavy now, her chest rising and falling erratically. Juri’s hands moved up, going from her shoulders to her neck. She gripped, tight enough that it would probably leave bruises. “You’re a subby little lady, huh? Want me to show you your place?” Cammy should have stopped it right there. She should have thrown the woman off and forgotten about it. If the sensible soldier Cammy White was in control, she would have. But she wasn’t. Instead, Juri was talking to sexually repressed, sexually frustrated, needy, horny Cammy White. And she nodded. Juri’s grin would be burned into Cammy’s mind forever. “Good girl.”

For the next hour, Juri showed Cammy the greatest pleasure she’d ever experienced. Her fingers were like silk, expertly stroking and pumping ner novice pussy. Her hands were soft but forceful, yanking her hair, slapping her face, followed by deep, messy kisses and pleasurable gropes. Juri tasted her for the first time, for once her tongue not moving to deliver a quip or an insult, but to bring Cammy to a mind numbing climax. She gripped the sheets, trying not to scream as Juri’s tongue probed her in all the right ways, her core shuddering, juices splattering Juri’s face. She licked her lips, smiling. Cammy tasted Juri for the first time, a taste she would grow familiar with. A taste and texture she’d fantasized about. She took huge whiffs of her scent as Juri guided her tongue with firm instructions. She was clumsy, and tactless, and tired, but Juri complimented her, called her a good girl, and kissed her, and that made her heart sing. Eventually, though, it had to end. Juri heard voices coming from the main bar area and sighed.

“Back to business, I guess.” She looked at Cammy, naked, panting, still a bit groggy from the pleasure overload. She leaned down to give her a kiss. “Get dressed, baby. We’ll do this again sometime…” Cammy nodded, reaching to grab her battle leotard, looking at Juri with new eyes.

 

“Juri...please...fuck me…” Cammy’s moans were plaintive, her sex dripping with need. “Take me…” The spider woman’s eyes glinted as she reached into her bag, pulling out a long, smooth, purple toy attached to a strap.

“You sure, baby? This is a big step…” Juri already knew the answer. Cammy was in her web. The woman in front of her panted, eyes begging.

“Fuck me...take my first time...I want you…” Juri pulled the toy up between her legs, strapping it in place. 

“Mmmm...what are you supposed to call me if you really want something, Princess?” Juri raised an eyebrow. Cammy swallowed, face flushed.

“M-mistress.” The word felt right in Cammy’s mouth. She was done fretting about how wrong it was. She was Juri’s. Juri was her’s. Juri gripped her shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss as the toy slid inside her. It wasn’t painful, like Cammy had thought it would be. Just...warm. Juri moved slowly, hips gyrating, letting her princess get used to the feeling of that big toy. She broke the kiss, looking Cammy in the eye. All she saw was love, devotion, and need. She entered this purely for the pleasure. To see that lovely, toned body writhing underneath her. She wasn’t supposed to feel anything. But she did. Maybe it wasn’t the deepest, most passionate love in the world, but as she fucked Cammy White in a train station broom closet, she felt something she hadn’t in a very, very long time. Affection. Genuine, heartfelt affection. Cammy’s moans filled her ears, skin brushing against skin, their tongues dancing around each other, playing. She couldn’t feel the toy, but the idea of it buried in those pretty pink lips made her hot. Cammy’s hand reached for her’s, sliding it over to her throat. The blonde smiled.

“Fuck me like a whore now...treat me like a princess later.” Juri licked her lips, taking the advice to heart. She pushed her up against the wall, her thrusts getting forceful. Cammy’s groans were quieted by the hand tight on her windpipe. Juri closed her eyes, focusing not on sight, but on smell and sound. She could feel Cammy tensing up. “Mistress...c-can...can I…” She was already getting the hang of it. 

“Cum. Cum for me. I wanna hear those sweet sounds you make.” Cammy did. She wrapped those sexy, muscular legs around Juri’s waist and came, body shaking, her moans reaching a crescendo, so loud Juri was worried they might get discovered by some poor janitor. She quieted Cammy down by slamming her lips against her mouth, her thrusts slowing to a stop as Cammy’s orgasm faded. They both panted, tasting each other for a while. Cammy nuzzled against Juri’s neck. They sat like that for a while before Juri yanked that toy out, wiping it off and setting it back into her bag. The pair got dressed, Juri pulling on the sweatpants and backless top she was wearing. Cammy moved to put her collar up to hide the bruising on her neck, but Juri pushed her hand away. “No. Show those off. Let people see.” She opened the door. “Unless you’re ashamed of what you are, princess…” Cammy looked at her, shaking her head.

“No...not anymore.” She walked out, Juri taking her hand. They both headed back into the main station, to grab some coffee. This was only the beginning of their relationship, and Cammy knew that her mistress had much bigger, more painful plans for her. The thought set her heart aflutter.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably get some more chapters, maybe exploring some spicier subject matter, hehe. I love Juri's dynamic with Cammy and Chun-Li, and thought it might be fun to explore that. Let's see how this pants out eh. Expect some more street fighter stuff from me in the future, too.


End file.
